


Begging you

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [5]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some old fashion porn mascarading as a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh come on, Michael. I’m begging you what more do you want me to do! Get on my knees? Promise you my undying love?” Ryan broke the silence. Michael closed his book and pretended to be annoyed. “ You still have two more days of qualifying trails and you don’t need to waste your energy fucking, you need your sleep. When the trials are finished you can fuck me all you want ” Michael replied in his best stern voice.</p><p>"I’m ready for trails MP and we can make it really quick, I’ll go right to sleep afterwards I promise! Come on you know you want to!!” Ryan sounded almost like a kid asking to stay up late. He liked playing with Michael this way. He knew Michael would never really deny him anything no matter how much Michael tried to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging you

**Author's Note:**

> this is me attempting to write a whole story basicly based on porn worthy of this fandom.

“Pleeeasse MP.” Ryan begged for the fourth time that evening. “You know I sleep better afterwards, just one quick fuck.”  Michael lifted his eyes just over the top of his book and flicked a quick disinterested glance at Ryan who was lying on their bed and pouting like a 5 year old.

Ryan was stretched out on the large bed with mounds of crisp, white sheets pushed to the bottom. His shirt he had been wearing had been abandoned on the floor a while back. He had his arms behind his head causing his lateral muscles to flex and increase his already broad chest. MIchael could look at that chest for hours on end but he wasn't going to tell Ryan that little bit of information anytime soon. Ryan's left leg was pulled up towards his side and he was sporting a pair of tight fitting briefs that left nothing to the imagination. The world thought his white speedo's with the gold star were thight fitting well they couldn't be more wrong. The briefs were thight fitting at the best of times but now, with Ryan sporting a semi, they were ready to burst. ~~  
~~

Michael sat in a chair near the glass doors that over looked their backyard and the pool. He was wearing some loose fitting shorts and a old speedo shirt that had been white but now was neither white nor grey. The light from his reading lamp shone across the room, illumintating Ryan’s body with a rich, warm, yellow hue. He wanted to keep looking at Ryan but that could result in him giving in to Ryan and that would not help the situation. He shifted in the chair, trying to hide the fact that he as wel was sporting a semi and thinking about the frogs he was made to disect back in highschool.  This move didn't go unnoticed by Ryan who just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh come on, Michael. I’m begging you what more do you want me to do! Get on my knees? Promise you my undying love?” Ryan asked breakting the silence. Michael closed his book and pretended to be annoyed. “ You still have two more days of qualifying trails and you don’t need to waste your energy fucking, you need your sleep. When the trials are finished you can fuck me all you want ” Michael replied in his best stern voice.

"I’m ready for trails MP and we can make it really really quick, I’ll go right to sleep afterwards I promise! Come on you know you want to!!” Ryan sounded almost like a kid asking to stay up late. He liked playing with Michael this way. He knew Michael would never really deny him anything no matter how much Michael tried to resist.

Michael stood up and walked toward the bed and swatted Ryan's foot with his book then laid it on the night stand. Ryan tried again, “Pleeesae babes, I’ll do all the things you like.” Ryan grinned strechting causing his muscles to flex even more.

Michael turned and headed to the bathroom saying, “Begging won’t get you anywhere with me Ry.” Looking back over his shoulder he added, “Besides, you always do all the things I like.” Michael walked into the bathroom knowing the first part of that was a lie. He could never refuse Ryan anything and Ryan pleading with him to let him fuck him, well that just made him melt but that was something else he wasn't planning on sharing with Ryan anytime soon.

When Michael walked back into the bedroom he was only able to keep his serious face for about two seconds then it was replaced with his famous huge, white, toothy smile that Ryan adored. Ryan was facing him, sitting up on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was resting his chin on his knee and had his lower lip in full pout mode. Accompanying the plump, pink lip were two wide blue eyes! If he hadn't been so big he would have looked like a little boy. Wisps of curly hair tousled across his forehead, dipping down over one eye. “ Oh doggy you are too much!” Michael slapped his leg and laughed.

Ryan kept that full lip out and spoke in a throaty whisper, "You know Mikey, it’s really not my fault...”

Michael couldn’t wait to hear what clever line Ryan was going to try now.

“...you’re just so big, sexy and hot, I can’t be in the same room and not have you, so masculine and strong...oooooh please...MP” Ryan sat up on his knees and held out an arm motioning Michael to come join him on the bed.  Michael couldn’t play another minute, he had to be in Ryan’s arms. Without a word, Michael moved into them, pressing firmly against his Ryan's firm body.

They embraced and shared a sweet, soft kiss something they oth lo Michael took Ryan’s face in his hands and Ryan held their bodies together tightly with his massive arms. “ Now, begging and cheap flattery, that will get you anything you want!” Michael laughd and leaned in to kiss Ryan again, gently at first then with great depth, as they parted the two men tipped their foreheads together, a nose rub, a giggle, a grin. 

Of course, Ryan still had his mind made up...he wanted to play and play he would! He braced himself and in one swift movement pulled the unsuspecting MIchael over into the bed and pounced right on top of him. Before Michael knew what hit him, Ryan had straddle him and pressed his arms back over his head. Lowering his face just inches over the pinned MIchael, Ryan mouthed a kiss then flicked Michael’s nose with his tongue. He lightly outlined Ryan’s lips with his  tongue, next he carefully blew his hot, sensual breath along the cool, wet line he had made on Michael's fleshy lips. Michael sighed deeply. Ryan flashed a clever grin, “ Now MP'' Ryan laughed running his finger down Michael's abs ''you’re going to start begging!”

Michael knew his half hearted attempt get Ryan to sleep early tonight was going to cost him. But oh, how he was willing to pay. 

After Michael’s lips, Ryan moved to his ear. A gentle bite to his lobe then a flick of the tongue. He worked in circles toward the middle. Probing deeply and finishing with a puff of his warm breath.   
  
Michael quivered and squirmed in delight under the large frame that was holding him tightly to the bed.   
  
Ryan’s stomach flipped and his erection tingled knowing he was already exacting his playful revenge on Michael...especially since he had only just begun! He was going to make Michael beg, and only when Michael had begged enough shall he give him what he wanted  
  
Ryan took his time relishing the control he had over Michael.  He never really had control, not like this anyway. He started kissing the other ear then started working down Michael’s neck, chest, taunt nipples even underarms. He tantalized, alternating bites, licks and kisses. Occasionally, Ryan would give a hard suck causing Michael to lift his pelvis upward and let out a deep groan causing him to chuckle.  Ryan could feel Michael’s growing dick press into him through their shorts. He let out a shallow moan of his own as the thrust of Michael’s hips pushed his dick between Ryan's ass ever so slightly.   
  
Ryan quickly refocused his thoughts. He wasn’t ready to relinquish control yet not now he had Michael pinnend to the bed at his mercy.   
  
Michael was in ecstasy. Ryan released Michael’s arms so he could slide farther down his body. With his legs still wrapped around Michael, Ryan brought his upstretched arms lower. His large hands grasping Michael’s torso. He went to work on Michael’s stomach. Ryan licked and kissed his way down his stomach teasing Michael with every kiss, inching slowly towards Michael's dick but never going near it despite Michael's attempts of pushing his pelvis up.  
  
Michael’s back arched and he sighed knowing Ryan working so close to his throbbing erection could only lead to one thing. He could occasionally feel it pulsing against the weight of Ryan's chest, he wantend, needed Ryan to just fuck him already. He was ready to beg, ready to scream  _pleeease_ anything to get Ryan to fuck him or at least blow him.  
  
Ryan could feel Michael’s solid cock pressed into chest. His mind darted to a picture of him fucking Michael in the crease of his chest, pressing his pecs close, rubbing hard and shooting hot fluid onto his collar bone and neck. Ryan held back a groan as his own burning cock constricted in his shorts. He'd save that fantasy for another day. If he wants to tease Michael a bit more he would have distract himself so he stop his wet tongue work for a few quick nips of Michael's waist!  
  
Michael jerked, “ Okay baby, I’ve learn my lesso...hey stop that...that tickles! Please! there, I said it” Michael laughed and tried to struggle out from under Ryan.  
  
Ryan sat up, pushing Michael back and throwing himself onto Michael’s chest. Grabbing his head with both hands and running his fingers into his hair, Ryan pressed his lips hard on Michael’s mouth. A wet, sloppy kiss Ryan’s tongue dominated the surprised Michael.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet, mister, so don’t try getting away again. I want you to beg” Ryan warned Michael with a wicked grin. Then went back down below and returned to work, he was going to be sure that Michael begged this time.

Michael let out a ragged whisper, “Pleasse Ry.” He shuddered as Ryan snapped his head up. There was an audible “popping” sound as Ryan quickly released the wet cock he had been devouring.   
  
“What’s that MP? I didn’t hear you?” Ryan laughed in delight with a delicate mix of saliva and pre cum dripping from the corner of his board smile. “No comment?  Babes! Okay, back to work!'' Ryan’s eyes twinkled under the sweat drenched wisps of his curly hair.  
  
By now Ryan had removed Michael’s underwear and positioned himself between Michael’s warm thighs with his elbows out to the side so his hands rested on Michael’s stomach. They were close by to maintain control and assist Ryan’s mouth torture Michael’s pulsing erection.   
  
Ryan sensed Michael's anticipation and skipped passed the huge cock dancing in front of him. He watched in sheer pleasure as Michael's erection took on a life of it’s own in respond to the mischievous flicks of Ryan’s tongue on Michael’s balls. Firm now but still flexible, Ryan made soft swirls on, around and under them.

MIchael whimpered and made a shallow gasp to regain his breath as Ryan opened his mouth wide and encompassed Michael’s balls. Ryan gently sucked as his nose pressed up again the base of Michael’s dick. His tongue twirled around the incapsulated testicles.  
  
Michael grasped Ryan’s hair. “Oh Ry...Ry baby...” Ryan slowly, deliberately released Michael from his hot mouth.  
  
Ryan was going to give him what he wanted but not yet. “Patience Mike, I’m only doing what’s best for you !” Ryan let out a naughty laugh.  
  
Michael wasn’t in much of a mind set to do a lot of thinking but he did have a weak grin wondering how Ryan could be so aroused by what he was doing and still be able to continue their game!  
  
Ryan’s own cock was indeed getting the better of him and his underwear were damp with sweat and pre cum. Ryan wanted to ram his throbbing member into Michael’s tight ass right then. No lube, no preparation, just one swift, hard penetration. Ryan moaned loudly at the thought knowing he was close.  
  
Ryan’s eyes were heavy and wild, his tongue panting. He looked up meeting Michael's drunken gaze. In a throaty, savage voice, Ryan told Michael what to do. "Beg Mike...beg me for it, baby...”   
  
At this point Michael wasn’t sure he had the strength to beg. Ryan had brought him to the edge so many times that his limbs trembled, tensing out of his control and words were difficult to form but Ryan's animal behavior incited him.  
  
Gathering a breath, “Ry, pleasse... please fuck me, fuck me Ry... I’m begging you!’. Michael's voiced raised. He was no longer playing. He had to have Ryan inside him soon or he would implode!   
  
Ryan’s hips pumped involuntary against the mattress between Michael’s legs. He almost came hearing Michael beg. Ryan quickly slipped his arms under Michael’s thighs. He knew his time was short. Michael’s large legs were no problem for Ryan's shoulders. He pushed Michael's legs over his shoulders onto his back. Ryan gripped Michael’s pelvis firmly and pulled his ass into his face.   
  
Ryan’s swollen tongue darted forcefully into Michael’s ass with laser sharp precision. Michael’s hips tried to jerk violently but Ryan’s tight grip would leave  possessive marks in the morning. Hidden by Michael's clothes but still a telling sign of the way Ryan knew how to control, tease Michael.  
  
Michael’s back arched, he clutched Ryan’s hair, pulling him up and he cried out, “You’d better fuck me now Ryan Steven Lochte or I’m going to kick your ass so bad you won't be able to sit down for a month!”   
  
Ryan felt his body convulse at Michael’s demand. He didn’t hesitate as he came to his knees. He smacked Michael's ass hard as he helped him up and over. Michael shocked himself as he yelped with excitement.  
  
Ryan was barely able to pull down his shorts, he pushed them just enough to clear his throbbing flushed cock. He grabbed Michael hard. Michael winced as Ryan pushed his cock into the tight recesses of his elevated ass. Ryan didn’t hesitate, not missing a stroke, he pressed on, penetrating his lover with a swift, deep rhythm. Going faster the more Michael started to moan in pure pleasure.  
  
It only took about six strokes of Ryan pulling all the way back and pounding into Michael’s ass before Michael came, bucking back on Ryan’s ramming cock. Michael’s ass constricted and his body jerked, thrashing out of control.   
  
“Oh my fucking god Ryan!” Michael screamed. His hot semen shot on the bed without the need for a single touch to his dick.  
  
Ryan’s fingers grinded into his Michael’s flesh as the muscular rim of Michael’s ass squeeze every last drop of cum from him. Ryan’s mouth was open, gasping for oxygen. He wanted to call out Michael's name but the words wouldn’t come.  
  
Ryan fell on Michael’s back. His arms dangling from Michael’s side, too weak to even hold on. A few seconds passed before Michael collapsed on the bed. They melted together, Ryan still inside Michael. One heaping pile of flesh, sweat and semen.  
  
Fifteen minutes went by and Michael’s breathing was slowing down and his legs ceased to quiver. He could feel the weight of his man’s exhausted body on him. He wanted Ryan to stay inside him forever.  
  
Ryan thought he might have dozed off for a few minutes on top of Michael. His soaked erection had soften and slipped down between them. He careful slid over to the side slightly so Michael could breathe easier. He kept his arm and leg wrapped around the back of Michael’s body. He snuggled his face into the curve of Michael’s neck and shoulder, resting his lips on Michael’s salty skin. Ryan gave him a soft kiss on his forhead  
  
Michael was completely content. All was well with the universe, well at least in his, anyway. He had Ryan sweetly purring, draped over his naked body.  
  
Michael gathered strength and reached his free arm back, giving Ryan’s thigh an affectionate squeeze.   
  
Ryan used his nose to gave Michael a playful nudge on his neck. “Can we pleasssee go to sleep now MP, you know I have to swim tomorrow.”   
  
Michael wanted to laugh but he hadn’t the energy instead he leaned over to Ryan and whispered I love you doggy.

Ryan smiled and mouthed ''I love you too MP'' in Michael's neck just loud enough for him to hear


End file.
